1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device having a loudspeaker.
2. Related Art
With the development of science and electronic devices, portable electronic devices have become popular consumer products. For example, a notebook computer, a mobile communication device, and a media player have become necessaries in daily life. The portable electronic devices have loudspeakers to play sound or music. In addition to functions, novelty and fashion are important in designing different kinds of the consumer electronic devices. The design and the style of products are also main factors affecting purchase by the consumers.